


Right on beat

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: You're a huge fan of Louden Swain, but a bigger fan of Stephen Norton. You find him funny and you just so happen to have quite a few things in common with him. You've played the drums, you're both into cats, you love the Green Bay Packers and you tend to play a little poker. This isn't your first Louden Swain concert, but it will be one you remember above all the rest!





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday Night Special, you've been looking forward to this for weeks and now it's finally here. You've been waiting in line since seven-thirty to get a good spot by the stage, both for a good view of the band but even better view for pictures and video of the show, most of all though, of Stephen Norton. Your right-hand reaches into your pocket to check the time, it's eight-fifty-five, you have about five minutes until you and the rest of the line starts moving.. 

Excitement starts showing as you impatiently tap your fingers against your legs, just waiting for the line to move. Those last five minutes were going by slowly, your patience growing thinner as you stood to wait. Finally, the line started to slowly move and your time in line waiting had paid off. You're right beside the stage on the side closest to Norton and nothing obstructed your view. 

Fan's filed in, taking up seats all over the place, while some stood along with you in the small standing or dancing part beside the stage. Excitement filled the air and you couldn't wait for the concert to start. Your eye's look over the stage at each of the instruments, but they focus on the drum set, wishing you had one of your own, instead of having to use a friends. 

The lights dimmed down and the crowd and yourself begin to cheer. First to appear on stage was Billy Moran, followed by Michael Borja, Rob Benedict and last but certainly not least, Stephen Norton. You can overhear him slightly as he motions towards Borja to help him adjust something right next to the drum set. Your eye's remain on him as you sigh, unable to look away. 

The band is starting up slowly before the first song is played. You sway slightly and sing along, while your hands keep in beat with Norton's playing. Air guitar was a popular thing but air drums? You didn't often hear anyone mention that you, however, couldn't help but do that along with the songs as they were played. 

Oh if only you could actually play along, but even if given the chance, you would be far too shy to do anything if Norton were to ever see, you would likely drop the drumsticks and run. Song after song was played and though your arms were growing tired, you would keep on. Their last song played, right before the band exited and the crowd, including yourself, would start chanting 'Louden Swain!' repeatedly until they returned for three more songs. 

On and off in between songs you would record with your phone, while your second hand kept beat, hitting against your leg, and none of those times had you noticed Stephen Norton watching you. As the last song ended, a sad sigh would slip from your lips as you took one last glance to the stage as the band exited. You stuck around, waiting for many to file out, giving you time to look through the videos you had recorded. 

Your jaw dropped, and you were lucky enough to catch your phone before that dropped too, from the sudden shock that came. In the first video you played, you were stunned to see Stephen Norton looking directly at you, and you hadn't even noticed. You can't help but blush as you notice in the video that's he's grinning and even making some rather goofy looks, likely knowing that you'll see this later. Your face is flushed as you stop the video, planning on watching the rest of it later in your room, where you don't have to hide your inner fangirling. 

You haven't moved from your spot just yet, even though almost everyone is out of the room. Your mind is all over the place, trying to make sense of what Norton was doing in the video as you recorded, to how long he had been watching you. Now you feel a little embarrassed, thinking you probably looked goofy with what you were doing in between the songs. 

You give one last glance to the stage before you turn away, you should probably get going now that the event is over. You let out a slight huff, as you slowly start to move. The phone still in hand, you think of taking one last picture before you go... maybe that would be weird to others, but you don't care. Turning quickly, your elbow collides against something.. no... someone who lets out a slight 'oof'. 

“Oh my god... I am so..”

You were about to say sorry, but as you turn to see the person you had accidentally bumped into, you're far too stunned to speak as your eye's stop upon the familiar face of the very drummer of Louden Swain that you had been staring at for the last hour and forty-five minutes! Your eyes are wide, your cheeks are as red as can be and you're gushing.. you can't even help it. 

“Mr. Norton I am so very sorry... I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and.. and.. you were awesome!” 

Your cheeks continue to stay red as you cover your mouth with your free hand, embarrassed with what you had said last. Norton chuckles as he lets a smile appear upon his features. He runs his fingers through his hair as you try to avoid his gaze, after realizing just how long you had already been staring at him. 

“Don't worry about it, that kinda thing happens, and thanks! You seemed to be paying a lot of attention during the show, and kept right on beat.” 

Norton replied, giving a wink right as you looked up. How much redder could your face get after that? You can feel your cheeks heat up as he steps closer, causing you to swallow hard. The space between the two of you is becoming almost non-existent and you can feel your heart pounding away. 

“Not close enough or I would have realized you were watching me...”

Laughter would be heard suddenly but it wasn't coming from you or Norton. You peek your head around the left side of him and see Michael Borja behind him, being the one behind the sudden laughter. Norton would turn his head towards his fellow bandmate. 

“He was doing a whole lot more than watching you” 

Replied Borja as he grinned and nudged Norton, causing him to stumble forward, to stop himself from falling fully, he would place a hand on your waist, causing you to blush once again while noticing that Borja had meant for that to happen. Stephen would notice where his hand was, but even with seeing how red your face was, he would keep it there. 

“I saw in one video.. he was doing some goofy faces.. is that what you mean?” 

You ask, and the question only causing Michael to burst into laughter as he gave a quick glance to Norton, who was now using his free hand to shove his fellow bandmate away, a little embarrassed. 

“Watch the rest of the videos and you'll find out real quick!” 

Replied Borja before Norton could shove him again to interrupt him. It seemed there was a lot that you had missed while filming and you couldn't believe you actually missed it, but you had caught it all on camera. During your filming, you had been looking everywhere when things were going on, but your camera had done nothing but stayed focused on Norton the entire night.

“Hush your mouth robot! Go power down somewhere!” 

You couldn't help but laugh at Norton and what he said. It was often joked that Borja was a robot, but you had never actually heard one of the other members of the band say anything like that. Your eye's once again met Norton's as he turned back to you, Michael would grab Norton by the arm and start tugging him off, leaving you to stand there in confusion. 

“You are horrible at flirting, Stephen..”

Whispered Borja as he tugged Stephen away. Norton would give a wave as he was tugged off, and you could tell that he was just as confused by this as you were. Standing there you were unsure what that was all about. Alone, you found yourself in the room and now you really should get going. You turn and leave, making it to the door, but not before you here a familiar voice call out. 

“Hey! Hold up!” 

You stop yourself right before the doorway, your head turning to look over your shoulder, blue eye's meeting your gaze and the familiar face of Rob Benedict. What is going on with most of Louden Swain suddenly coming out of nowhere? You turn to face Rob as he smiles. 

“Sorry for Michael, he can be a bit much after a show. Stephen wanted me to give you this.” 

You look down as you let a smile appear and a chuckle slips from you. What Michael did was a bit more confusing than anything, but apparently, Rob knew how Michael could be, even if he hadn't seen it and felt it was his duty to apologize for what had been said. Looking up, you see Rob extending his hand out and in it a piece of folded paper. You take it and tuck it into your pocket, far too shy to open it up now. 

“I'm not sure what that was about, but it was funny. Nothing for you to apologize for, Mr. Benedict. Thank you, I um.. I should probably get going... but, you guys did great tonight.” 

You say as you try to imagine just what may be on that piece of folded paper. Rob keeps his eye's on you, as you give a quick glance to him. He gives a nod, likely realizing how late it's getting and after a show like that, how he and the group will need sleep before the last day of the convention. 

“Thanks, glad you enjoyed the show.. and Norton!” 

Replied Rob with a wink, as he gave a wave and walked away, back the way he came. You blink repeatedly as you stand there a few seconds longer trying to comprehend all of this. Talk about a crazy night... Never had this happened anytime before at a Louden Swain concert. As soon as Rob disappears, you make your way to the elevator, that takes you to your floor. Tiredly you make your way into your room once you reach your floor. 

“What a night..” 

You say to yourself as soon as you close the door behind you and you kick your shoes off. Walking over to the bed, you take your phone and the folded piece of paper from your jeans, before changing into something much more comfortable. A long t-shirt that has the words 'Louden Swain' on it. It had been a gift from a friend and they had ordered the wrong size, so it would end up being something you wore to sleep, with a pair of blue fleece bottoms that almost matched the color of the shirt. 

With your clothes packed away, you find yourself laying back on the bed, picking up your phone and the folded paper that Rob had handed you. You were hesitant to open it.. unsure of just what Stephen Norton could have written down.. you wanted to open it, but you were nervous and for now, you would decide to finish watching each video you had recorded. 

You would quickly notice that since the first one, Norton had kept much of his attention on you and even during some parts ended up pointing at you at the very end of the songs with his index finger or a drumstick. Your face is red by the ending of each video. There were parts he was really doing anything to be goofy and it was to you, adorable. 

The last video, you would notice that he had really been staring at you, not with a goofy grin or some funny look on his face but just staring and you could have sworn he had been forcing himself not to blink. He hadn't missed a single beat during any of the songs, even though he looked as if he were distracted, by you... 

As the last video ended that you had recorded, you now had one last thing to do.. find out what was on that folded piece of paper. With the paper in hand, you slowly unfold it, closing your eye's tightly, afraid of what could be on it. It could be anything.. your eye's slowly open and confusion shows on your face as you stare at the paper. Three numbers are written in blue ink. 

“119?” 

You say out as you stare at the paper in complete confusion. Underneath that is 'SN', obviously that being his initials. You have no clue what to think of this, other than how random it is. What could that mean? It hits you... that's his room number. Your cheeks turn red and you can feel as they heat up. Stephen Norton had given you his room number... Now what?!

It was almost twelve-thirty, there was no freaking way he would still be awake.. but even if he was, what were you going to do when you got to his room? Biting your lower lip you'd sit up in bed and ponder the very idea of seeing if he was awake still... he gave you his room number for a reason.. what reason? 

Meanwhile, Stephen had changed from his performing outfit and into something more comfortable, a loose white shirt and gray bottoms that had cats all over them. A frown upon his features as he sat at the edge of his bed. Maybe Borja was right, maybe he was horrible at flirting.. then again when was the last time he had actually had time to do that? 

Falling back onto the bed, his eye's would stare up at the ceiling, he was far from tired. Would she visit? He hoped so, she seemed to be his type.. she had been wearing a Green Bay Packers shirt, on her backpack a small photo of a cat on a keychain, and it was obvious she was into the drums.. and the most obvious part was that she liked him.. 

You pace your room, unsure of what you should do. Gazing down at the paper, you feel as if passing this up would be a horrible mistake, and even if he had fallen asleep by now, you could at least say you tried.. but at the same time, it could have happened sooner, had you not let fear get in the way..


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down, you remember you're already in your nightwear and maybe changing would be a good idea.. or you could just put a jacket on. You decide the second choice, before slipping on some socks and your shoes, as you exit your room. Looking at your room number, you realize you're on the same exact floor. 

100 is your room number which means he is just a small walk down the hall.. slowly you walk, reading off each room number your eye's land on three black numbers that read off his room. You notice the light is still under and shining out from parts of the door. Biting your lower lip you contemplate your choices.. knock.. or retreat. You can't do that, you say to yourself, you came this far... and he gave you this for a reason... Your knuckles softly hit against the door three times..

Norton sits up quickly after the second knock and is off the bed by the third. His fingers comb through his hair as he stands on the other side, thinking for a moment that it's likely one of his bandmates, oh how wrong he is when he opens the door to see you standing there. 

“Hey! Hi!” 

Norton would say with a rather excited tone in his voice as he greeted you. His frown had quickly turned into a wide smile as he stood there, taking a second to move aside to invite you in. Your gaze goes from him to his room, which resembles yours. Your attention goes back to Norton who's quick to close the door and walk back to you. 

“Sorry about earlier... Michael needed to talk to me and apparently thought tugging me away was the best way to do it.” 

Replied Norton with a laugh as he shook his head in amusement, thinking of how things had happened. There was a lot more behind that though, but you could only guess what. 

\--Their conversation--

“Flirting with a fan? Really!?” 

Responded Borja as he kept tugging Stephen along until they were out of sight. It had always been something none of them did, flirt with fans. Heck, it had become more of a rule, but here Norton was breaking it or trying his hardest to, and badly, Borja had noticed. Norton huffed as he freed himself of Borja's grasp. 

“What's so wrong with that? I mean it's not like she's one of the crazy super-fans that Jared and Jensen get. She likes the same Football team as I do, she likes cats, drums, she has a good taste in music and she seems to be a fan of me... that's kinda rare Mike.” 

Norton responded as he kept eye contact with Michael, who seemed to understand, it wasn't every day that someone took notice of Stephen, he was just the drummer of a small band that played mostly at Supernatural conventions, but here this girl was who was obviously a fan of the band, and a big fan of Norton's. 

“You wouldn't have time to even get to know her man, we leave tomorrow.. and probably so does she.” 

Borja would point out before giving an apologetic look, and wishing that he could have said something different, but that was the truth and even Norton knew that. As soon as Borja had left him though, he had come up with an idea.. he would find a way to get to know her and if it was possible, he would make sure they could keep in contact. 

Jotting down his room number on a piece of paper in the green room, he would fold it up and have just about rushed out of there, but nearly ran into his fellow bandmate Rob instead. Dropping the piece of paper, only to see Rob pick it up an examine it, he'd watch him raise a brow. 

“Are you getting that forgetful now that you need to write down your room number now?”

Joked Rob as he went to hand the piece of paper back. Something told him that wasn't the reason his friend and fellow band mate had written that down, and though he was curious, he decided to not ask the real question that had come to mind. Norton wouldn't reach for the piece of paper, instead, it gave him an idea.

“Rob can you do me a favor? There's this girl... I don't know if she's gone yet from the main room.. she's wearing a Green Bay Packers hoodie, it's dark green, can you give her that? Please? I would have done this myself, but Borja interrupted me!” 

Norton would say as he stared at Rob with pleading eyes. Rob would clear his throat and while he thought of saying something, knowing likely that this girl was a fan and how they usually kept to the rule of no flirting, but Rob would give a nod, unable to say no with that look Norton was giving him, and there he had rushed off with the paper in hand. 

\--Present situation--

You find yourself staring up at Norton after he apologized for the moment with Michael Borja, and now that's the second time that's happened, you can't help but chuckle, as you find it a little funny that two people have now apologized for him. 

“It's fine.. you're the second to apologize for him, I'm sure he had a good reason for that.”

Norton laughs after you tell him he's the second to apologize for Michael's actions, the first obviously being Rob. You find yourself turning red as Norton now steps closer, you think of backing up, but your legs won't move. 

“I know it's kinda late, but I thought maybe we could hang out a little? I'm the farthest thing from tired.. but if you need sleep, I understand.” 

Replies Norton as you stare up at him. He wants to hang out, with you.. if you weren't in such shock, you would likely have had a slight fangirl moment, somehow embarrassing yourself. Sleep? What was sleep? Earlier you had been tired, but now? Here in his room with him, sleep was now the last thing you wanted to do. 

“I... I would like that, Mr. Norton..” 

You respond, unable to call him by his first name. Stephen let's out a laugh as he steps closer again, causing your cheeks to become flushed. Your gaze quickly goes elsewhere, anywhere, too nervous to keep looking at him. He's quick to notice that but stays where he is. 

“You can call me Stephen.” 

Grinning wide, he would wrap his arms around you suddenly, tugging you close and into a hug. So very random and so sudden, you have no idea how to react, but you do realize within that moment that you let out a squeak and now can only facepalm at that happening. Norton would let you go, and chuckle at the very sound that you had let out. 

“That was cute. I guess I surprised you with that. I thought maybe it would make you less nervous.”

You did start to feel less nervous around him the more you interacted with him, so you couldn't deny that or the fact that he had surprised you with doing that. He steps away and sits on the edge of the bed, before patting the spot beside him, gesturing for you to sit beside him. You don't hesitate at the offer and sit beside him. 

“I noticed earlier how into drums you seemed to be, keeping right on beat with me even when recording a lot of the show. I saw you were also a fan of a few other things I like.. Football and Cats. It isn't often I see girls into football or drums.” 

Norton seemed to not stop smiling as he mentioned the things you two seemed to share in common. You knew quite well how fond he was of his cats, how big of a fan he was of his favorite football team, obviously his passion for percussion and his slight addiction to poker. While you did gamble from time to time, you were still trying to figure out poker, probably the only thing you weren't that good at, yet. 

“Oh yes! I have a cat of my own, I've had a few over the years. I used to play drums in the marching band if that counts for anything, and on occasion for other things.. Football, I've been watching since I was really young. Earlier... h...how.. long had you been watching me?”

You say without any real problem admitting such things. It seems you're getting better at talking to him, and feel much more comfortable around him than you had in the start. Your question, you just had to ask it. How long had he been watching you? Thinking back when you watched the videos, it had looked like for most of the concert.. 

“Since the start, you stuck out. As soon as we started our first song, I saw you rocking the air drums. Did you watch the videos yet?” 

He had been watching since the start, which meant he had seen everything you had done, talk about embarrassing. You think to yourself that you probably looked ridiculous, but his compliment helped you feel a little less bad about your actions during the concert. Knowing that he had been watching you, once again caused you to blush and you swore at this point your face would stay that color. 

“I watched all of them... After what had been said earlier, I thought I should watch them.. and I was a little nervous to see what you had written down on the paper that I had been given, but I'm glad I did eventually look..” 

You weren't the only one who was glad that you had. Norton scoots closer beside you. You can feel a strange feeling in your stomach, butterflies. As Norton scoots a little closer, you can't help but stare into his eye's as he brings his face ever closer to yours. You're unsure what's happening as you feel your heart pounding away, louder and louder the sound becomes, but only now do you realize.. 

The louder sound was the pounding of the door. Norton looks away, giving a roll of his eye's and an annoyed groan, it's obvious that he didn't want to be interrupted. Pushing himself off the bed he turns to you and smiles, before turning his attention to the door, opening it and trying to keep it mostly closed. His attempt to keep it closed fails as Billy Moran pushes through and into the bedroom, causing you to nearly fall off the bed at the sudden sight of him. 

Billy's eyes go from you back to Norton, a brow raised as he keeps looking from you to his fellow bandmate. Well, that explained a lot, why his texts were going unanswered. Scratching his beard for a second, Moran would finally break the awkward silence. 

“I was wondering what had you so damn busy that you weren't answering my texts, now I see there is a pretty reason... I mean.. a pretty good reason.” 

Moran's words making you glance at Norton, who would tug Billy out of his room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him, but only after feeling in his pocket for his key card. Left alone again you can't help but laugh at how Norton had just tugged Billy out of the room, much like Borja had previously done. 

“So she's the reason Mike's in a mood tonight, wow. I was only half paying attention during his conversation, but now I get it. Flirty with a fan now that isn't normal for you. Yeah, I know that we made it a rule not to do that, but hey your life, your choice. Are you going to make this a one-night thing or are you actually trying to find yourself a long term girl?” 

Moran was curious, and now he understood the attitude that Michael had when they had been chatting a little earlier, no he kinda wished he'd paid better attention instead of playing a mobile game on his phone, which was quite normal for him. Norton knew he'd be getting these questions from one of his bandmates, half expected them to come from Rob, but Billy would have been his second guess. 

“I know it isn't my usual thing, but she's sweet, we have a few things in common and who knows... I mean yeah she's a fan, but I don't think she just likes me because of a small amount of fame I have. We usually can notice that from certain fan's, she seems a lot different. Michael already told me that I might not have time to really get to know her since we all leave tomorrow, but I can at least try and see what happens.. if it doesn't work out, then I know I'll be hearing 'I told you so' from Michael for about a week. But it's worth a try.” 

Billy would give a nod as he patted his fellow band mates shoulder, approving of his choice, no matter what it ended up being. He had once even tried hooking him up with a girl, but Norton hadn't been interested, they had nothing really in common so maybe this time Stephen had found someone that shared his interests. 

“I hope it works man, I really do. I'd be happy to see you finally have someone, other than your cats. Anyway, I'll let you get back, I'll also make sure the other guys don't bother you the rest of the night.” 

With that, Moran would head back to his room, leaving Norton to stand in the hall outside his door, to think. As he stood there he had realized that there was a bit of an age gap between himself and you, but age was just a number and you were obviously old enough to make your own choices. Turning, he would walk back inside, smiling in your direction as the door closed behind him. 

“I guess next time I should remember to check my phone. Sorry about that, but no more interruptions!”

You share a laugh with Stephen, as you both pull out your phones. You had a few messages and hadn't even noticed when your phone vibrated, it seemed you had been quite distracted. As you go to put your phone away, Stephen gets an idea and steps closer as soon as he put his own phone back in his pocket. 

“Hey how would you like to take a few pictures?” 

The suggestion for some selfies with Stephen Norton sounded like fun, even if it was hitting one in the morning. Seeing as he was so much taller, it would be best if he took the pictures. You gladly hand him your phone after messing around with it to get the camera to work. A few goofy faces selfies taken to start, but the next one was a sudden change as you feel his facial hair against your cheek as he leans in for a kiss. Your eyes widen in shock just as the picture is taken, and he hands you back your phone....


	3. Chapter 3

Cheeks red as can be, you can still feel where his facial hair brushed over cheek before his lips pressed softly against for a kiss. Was this a form of flirting by Stephen Norton? Your mind races to come up with some sort of answer for that sudden action, but you're at a loss as you look up to Norton who's grinning. 

“What was that for, Stephen?” 

You have to ask, and you're able to call him by his first name, as he wanted you to say. Norton would run his fingers through his hair, trying to think of the best answer to give to that question. Would it be best to be straight forward or just come up with a random reason he had done such an action? A chuckle would come from him as he shook his head. 

“Spur of the moment and my horrible attempt at flirting. Michael was right, I am bad at this.” 

Admitted Norton, finding it best to just say why he had done that and admit his horrible flirting. You shove your phone into your pocket as you stand there stunned. As you thought though, with this silence between the two of you, much of the things had now begun to make sense. His actions in the videos had to been to get your attention likely, the chatting earlier had been his attempt to get to know you, but Michael had interrupted.. but now the invite to his room made a whole lot more sense. 

“I wouldn't call it horrible.. and neither was the kiss..” 

You find yourself saying out, with flushed cheeks. A wider smile would appear on his face as soon as you said that, his features even show a bit more confidence even, as he sits back down on the edge of the bed, you find yourself doing the same, without having him to ask. You take a deep breath, finding this all to be unbelievable.. 

“Flirting has never gone well for me. Then again I haven't really had the time to do anything like this before. When the concert started and I saw you... I noticed how much you were focused on me. Of all the people in the group. I mean most focus on Rob, seeing as he's the most popular one. Next is usually Billy. Michael pointed out in between songs different things, how on the beat you were while I played, I saw that for myself. He even pointed out the cat picture keychain, after I saw the Packer's hoodie. I was just shocked at how much we seemed to have in common... I was hoping you'd see the videos later, but... I wanted to meet you after the show and I lucked out..” 

Your head lowers as you try to hide your cheeks growing ever redder, as Norton talks. While Michael had pointed out some of those things, he had been the reason their chatting had been cut short, but it was only to not break a rule, that it seemed Rob Benedict and Billy Moran were fine with breaking tonight.. 

“I wanted to meet you earlier during the vendor hall jam session.. but I was nervous.. and I couldn't do it. But we met anyhow, and I'm glad it happened.. Stephen. Funny, now I see why both you and Rob apologized for Michael.. and his actions earlier now make a lot more sense. He was dragging you off so you didn't get too attached..” 

Norton would give a nod of his head, you were right on the nose with all of that, regarding Michael. A chuckle though would follow as he hears you mention how you had wanted to meet him earlier but had ended up chickening out due to being far too nervous.

“I'm a fan, one of the many who attends a convention from time to time and I have a feeling it's probably frowned upon, being flirty with a fan.. or something along those lines. So his dragging you away makes sense. The convention ends tomorrow and how likely will it be that we see each other again? I don't have the funds to go to every convention or concert you guys do... I live in a whole other state.. and even if some of that wasn't the case, time to talk.. to get to know each other could be difficult.. so his actions now.. make a whole lot more sense to me... then they had earlier..”

You find yourself chewing your bottom lip as you keep your head lowered. Your heart sinks knowing you're right. What other reason would Michael Borja have had to drag Norton away? There was no other reason, none that you could think of that made any sense. Stephen didn't seem to disagree either, you had been right previously with what you said, and it looked like you had been this time too. 

“I.. I should go..” 

Slipping off of the bed, you close your eye's tightly and try to reach the door.. but you feel a hand grab your arm, stopping you. Your head turns back to face Stephen, who seems more than a little hurt that you want to leave. 

“You're right.. he dragged me away because that is a rule. You're probably right on how hard it could be to get to know each other more since tomorrow is the last day of the convention, and we all leave tomorrow.. but anything is possible if both are willing to make the effort to try.. Please..”

His pleading eye's staring back at you as your eyes wander to his hand that is still holding your arm. You like him, and it is obvious that he's starting to like you too, even though you just met. You had hit it off so well, maybe just maybe with real effort, something could blossom from this. But if you leave now.. you'll never know what could have been. 

Your free hand would lift up and you softly place it over his hand that's holding your arm. His pleading eyes still staring back at you, hoping you'll stay, hoping that you'll give him a chance to become more than what it already is. 

“You shouldn't be allowed to use that look... You're right though, we all leave tomorrow, but anything is possible if one really does try. Maybe we could start with phone calls... Skype.. or something like that... I would say Snapchat but I have no idea how to even use that.” 

Norton's features change once again, a smile would reappear as you give your answer. He lets out a breath that he had been holding in when waiting for your answer. Maybe things could work, it won't be easy that's for sure, but you're both willing to give it a shot. 

“Time differences may be a hassle.. but maybe you won't mind when I call you at three in the morning. Or I hope you won't.. maybe some random posts on social media to let you know where I am or something.. or is that too weird? I really have no idea what I'm doing..” 

You can't help but chuckle at how he admitted that he has no idea what he's doing, as he tries to think of anything he can do to keep in contact with you. You do follow him on Twitter and Instagram, so that wouldn't be weird at all, even if he tags you in random things, just to show that he's thinking about you, or to show you where he is when traveling around. The different time zones you had a feeling would play a major part in a lot of this, but you're willing to talk to him no matter the time. 

“I don't mind the random calls at three in the morning or whenever they may be. I won't mind random posts on social media or anything like that and no that won't be weird to me. I won't deny that it will likely make me blush when it happens, but I won't mind at all..” 

Norton tugs you towards him, and you let yourself stumble slightly back, but right as you think you'll fall, he pulls you back and onto his lap, grinning as his arms wrap around you. Hearing all of this has him beyond happy, and for once he seems to have a lot of good things going for him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you for taking a chance on me.” 

Norton would say as he leaned his head onto your shoulder, as a smile appeared. His arms around you still as you leaned back into his chest. A smile of your own on your lips as your hands find his, your fingers tracing over his.

“I think that should have been my line, Stephen..” 

Your cheeks turn a slight shade of red as he leans up to look at you, a smile still clear on his face as he pulls you closer, just as he leans back onto the bed, pulling you back with him. You let out a slight gasp, that is quickly changed to laughing as you realize he had done that purposely. Norton would let his eye just gaze at you as you share a moment of silence. He's taking in every feature, as he lets a hand gently caress your cheek. 

“I feel almost like I shouldn't ask this... I'm arguing with myself, half of me saying I should ask this question, while the other half says I shouldn't..” 

Norton would admit that he has a question on his mind and it seems he's unsure if he can ask it. Is he looking to you for the okay to ask it? You think to yourself as you lean into his touch. 

“Whatever it is, you can ask it.” 

You reassure him that it's okay to ask whatever it may be that he's having his own personal argument with. What's this question he has on his mind? Your own mind begins to come up with ideas on just what it could be, but before you can even fully form a single one, he says it. 

“Will you stay the night? Please tell me you'll stay the night..” 

As he asks the question, you notice his hand stops moving and the look in his eyes says all you need to know, he's afraid you'll say no. Your fingers brush across his cheek as you stare up into his eye's, that have yet to look away from you. 

“I will stay as long as you would like for me too.” 

A sigh of relief would slip out of Norton as he leaned down, where his hand had been, now his lips would kiss, causing your face to slightly heat up. 

“Way to go Norton!” 

A sudden shout would be heard, causing you and Norton to sit up suddenly. The voice was familiar, it was Billy, followed by Rob. 

“Billy, seriously?!” 

Thin walls, that was something hotels were known for having. Your face is red and as you look to Norton, you quickly notice that so is his. Had you and Norton really been that loud when talking? Or was Billy listening in with his ear against the wall the entire time? The second guess would have been the right one. 

Norton would suddenly hit against the wall, and a groan would be heard, likely from Billy, after removing his ear from against the wall. Rob could be heard laughing at that, as he spoke up, saying it loud enough to be heard by you and Norton.

“Serves you right for eavesdropping.” 

You can't help but laugh as you overhear Rob and Billy as he hits his hand against the wall. That causing Norton to laugh because he knows how childish that looks. 

“Looks like we'll need to be quieter since Billy likes to listen in.” 

Replied Norton as he ran his fingers through his hair. Your eye's back on him as you chuckle, finding this moment both amusing and maybe slightly embarrassing since you weren't sure how long Billy had been listening in. As you think of it though, you're wondering just where was Michael Borja? You hadn't seen him since your earlier experience with him... and if Rob and Billy were sharing a room.. was that to mean that Norton and Borja did? You did notice earlier a second bed, but the room was kept clean and you hadn't seen any other bags.. 

“Where's Michael? If... Rob and Billy are sharing a room.. and there is a second bed in here, are you and Borja rooming?” 

It was true that Borja and Norton were rooming together for the event, but with recent events, he had crashed in the same room as Billy and Rob, since finding out about Rob's part in giving the room number. 

“Oh yeah he's crashing in the other room. Don't worry about it.” 

Norton smiles, hoping that doesn't make you feel bad or start to change your mind on staying the night. Billy, once again eavesdropping, would tap the wall, catching yours and Norton's attention. 

“The robot is offline right now, nothing to worry about!” 

Billy would say with a slight laugh. As your eye's meet Norton, you lay back down, with him doing the same, knowing that all of this was fine with the other band members, even Michael. It's getting late, and even though you and Norton want to continue talking, sleep is important, since tomorrow is another big day for the both of you. 

His arms wrap around you once again, pulling you against him, your back against his chest, one hand draped over you, as his other pulls the sheet up just before turning the light off. Not another word is spoken as you both drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think he's found the one finally?” 

Whispered Rob, as he turned to Billy, who was busy looking at his phone and messing with it, likely playing some game on it. Moran would lower his phone and glance in Rob's general direction as he thought of just how to answer that question.

“I think this is the closest he's gotten to someone in a long time. They share a lot in common, she seems to find him funny, cute and it doesn't seem to bother either of them the age difference or from what I overheard, how hard it will be for them to see each other with the constant traveling. They're willing to make it work, I think they have a good chance. I want him happy, and I am really tired of how often he tries to video chat his cats. For once I want it to be a girl on the other end and not a confused looking cat.” 

Joked Moran, as the two laughed at the many times they had watched that happen. Rob seemed to be curious on what Billy thought of this, even though the two of them had only had a brief encounter. Were you the one that could make everything better for Norton? Billy, Rob and Michael hoped so. If anyone deserved to finally find happiness, it was Stephen Norton. 

A beeping sound would cause you to stir with a soft groan. Attempting to roll over, you would feel a arm holding you in place. Your eye's slowly open and fall onto the arm that has you held close. It takes you a second to gather your thoughts. Turning your head, you're able to see Stephen Norton, slowly stirring. His arm wraps around you tighter, hugging you and pulling you to him. 

You lean back against him, feeling comfortable in his spooning position. Norton's alarm on his phone keeps making a beeping sound, until he lazily reaches for it, turning the sound off. You know in a little while, you will both have to part ways and you're unsure when you will be able to see each other again. Sitting up, you lower Norton's arm, which causes him to sit up in the process. He knows as well as you that he'll have to get ready and you'll need to get ready for the event. 

“The event doesn't start for a couple more hours.. maybe you'd like to join me and the guys for breakfast? It isn't anything fancy, just a place here in the hotel.” 

Norton is trying hard to spend more time with you, even if it's a few more minutes. You bite your lower lip as you think it over. You're thinking it may be awkward, after last night's comments from Billy and the previous moment with Michael. But pleading eye's stare back at you, and you're finding it difficult to say no. 

“I would love to, just... I need to take a shower and get dressed before I do that. I can meet you back here in maybe twenty-five minutes? Does that work?” 

You ask, as you look to Norton, who nods with a smile on his face, once again glad you had said yes. He leans in to kiss your cheek, making your cheeks turn a slight shade of red. He's done that a few times now and each time you end up with the same result. Your hand squeezes his softly before you lean in to give his right cheek a kiss. This time, it's Norton's face who lights up. 

“I'll be waiting!” 

Excitedly, Norton says as he slides himself off of the bed and starts grabbing clothes and a towel for a quick shower. As he vanishes into the bathroom, you take one last glance in his direction before you make your way off of the bed and to the door. Out in the hallway you find yourself leaning against the wall for a minute, before making your way to your room. However, you only take two steps before a familiar voice makes you freeze. 

“So you may end up being more than a fan, huh?” 

Michael would say out, causing you to stop and turn back to face him. His eyes are on you as you glance at him. You can't think of just what to say, so you're only thought is to give a nod of your head. Borja's hand grabs the doorknob to his and Norton's room as he stands silent for a moment longer. 

“I hope it works out. You've got Billy and Rob in your corner, so may as well add me too. We all just really want him happy, and if you can do that? You've got a robot's support.” 

You can't help but smile, hearing that the band is behind this. Before Michael goes, you know you should say something. 

“Thank you, Michael. That means a lot. Stephen is lucky to have you as his friends. I know you're only looking out for him. I, hope you don't mind.. he invited me to join you all for breakfast.. which reminds me I need to get ready or I'll end up late.” 

Borja gives you another glance as you speak up. He's glad you seem to understand that he was only looking out for a friend. The mention of joining them for breakfast causes him to raise a brow, but he gives a nod and a smile appears on his face before he enters the room, and you rush back to yours. 

Back in your room, you open your suitcase, quick to grab a fresh shirt, a fresh pair of jeans and other clothes you'll need. The shirt you end up grabbing ends up being another Packer's shirt and you almost think of grabbing another, but as you take a quick glance of the time, you don't have time to be picky. Rushing into the bathroom, you start the shower and don't even wait for the water to warm up. 

Nearly tripping to get quickly out of the shower as you turn it off, you wrap one towel around you, while a second is used to dry off. A quick combing of your hair after drying it completely, and you start jumping around on one leg, trying to get your jeans on. A glance in the mirror and you look fine. A deep breath as you turn the light off in the bathroom and head over to the bedside to grab your purse and phone. Everything's there and all you have to do is show up. 

Norton is waiting outside his door, rocking slightly on his feet. A smile is on his face as he stands there patiently waiting. Michael, Rob, and Billy all step out. A brow raised by Rob at the way Norton is acting. His eyes are focused on the hallway, in the general direction of your room. Rob glances to Norton before the hallway, with a brow still raised. 

“Is someone joining us for breakfast, Norton?” 

It was the most logical explanation of why Norton was acting the way he was and looking as if he was waiting for someone, other than his fellow bandmates. Norton gives a nod as he gives a quick glance to Rob. Making your way out of your room, the door closing behind you, your eyes can see the band just waiting outside their rooms. 

Norton raises his right arm up, waving, with a big goofy grin across his face. You lift your right hand up to brush some hair away from your face and behind your ears as you walk towards them. The rest of the band greets you with a smile, all seem to be fine with Norton inviting you to join them this morning. 

“Well now that everyone's here, let's go! I'm starving!” 

Exclaimed Billy as he started nudging each member of the band. Norton was trying to get you to walk with him, but Billy would give one glance, and gestured for him to go ahead. You give a puzzled look, but get a reassuring smile from Norton that everything's okay. Billy's left arm suddenly is over your shoulder as he nudges you forward with him. 

“Okay I should probably apologize for eavesdropping last night, but I was curious and just had to know what was going on. Of course, had it been anything other than talking I wouldn't have been listening in. Not that I expected it to be anything like that. Wow, now that I think of it, I shouldn't have said that last part. Forget I said most of that.” 

Billy would say in between laughing at himself. You find it funny what he said, and how he's now laughing at himself for all that he had just said, after apologizing for his eavesdropping. 

“You're his friend and you just wanted to make sure everything was going alright. I understand perfectly.. but eavesdropping isn't something you should do. You could have asked him what happened the next day, I'm sure he would have gladly told you. But, that whole thing was funny. So I don't mind as much that it happened.” 

Billy smiles as he gives you a pat on the back. His eye's glance to Norton, Billy gives you a nudge forward after he lowers his arm.

“Go on and join Stephen, I won't take up much more of the little time that you two have together today.” 

Another nudge forward from Moran, you give him a quick glance before running off to join Stephen, who gins as soon as you appear beside him. He throws an arm around you, tugging you close as you keep up with him and the rest of the band. 

“Before we head inside for breakfast, I have something to give you. Well, more than one thing to give you.” 

Whispered Norton, as he leaned near your ear. You glance towards him, curious. What does he plan on giving you? As you near the restaurant, you feel Norton slip something inside your pocket before he grins and rushes off, leaving you and the rest of the band slightly puzzled. Rob shakes his head, a laugh to come from him as he watches Norton runoff, before disappearing from view. 

Billy walks past, giving a quick glance in the direction that Stephen had disappeared in, puzzled but finding this slightly funny. Since you and Norton had met, he had been acting a lot different, but in a good way. Moran would nudge you slightly as he smiled and walked past to join Michael and Rob, leaving you to wait for Stephen. 

Reaching into your pocket, you pull out a piece of folded paper that Norton had slipped into your jean pocket. Looking it over you find he's written down his phone number and a few other important ways to contact him. You can't help but smile as you place it inside your purse, where you find a pen and piece of paper, writing down your own contact information to give to Stephen as soon as he returns. 

The sound of running makes you look up and your eye's stop on Norton, who's holding something behind his back, keeping whatever it is hidden from view from you. You tilt your head as the look of confusion and curiosity appears on your face. 

“Sorry for making you wait, I wanted to give you these before breakfast, just in case we ended up having to rush for some reason, wanted to make sure I had time to do all of this.” 

Replied Norton as he slowly brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a pair of drumsticks. They had been the ones he had used last night, and as weird as he thought the gift may be, Norton had hoped they would be in a strange way, thoughtful. 

“Stephen.. you're giving me some of your drumsticks?” 

You find this as an adorable gesture from him. He places them in your hand, grinning. You're unable to stop yourself from smiling as you hold them. Your other hand you have the piece of paper you had just written your information down, only now remembering that you place it in his hand. 

“I used those ones last night. I don't use the same sticks twice during an event. So I wanted you to have them. It isn't flowers or jewelry, what most women expect.. but you don't seem like most girls. 

His face lights up as he reads the paper you give him. Shoving it in his wallet quickly, the last thing he wants to do is lose it. You quickly place the drumsticks into your purse, which is thankfully big enough for them. 

“I love them, thank you, Stephen!” 

You're beaming as you step forward, wrapping your arms around his waist, thanking him. Norton can't help but wrap his arms around you and lift you up slightly. As your eye's stare into his, you find both yourself and Stephen leaning in closer to one another, just inches apart. Your cheeks are turning red as Norton leans in. His lips brush over yours... a kiss, it's going to happen and you feel your heart pounding. 

“Are you two coming or what?!” 

Billy suddenly shouts out, causing you both to stumble back after letting go of each other. Your eye's looking over to Moran who only now realized what he's interrupted. Grumbling to himself as he shakes his head walking away. Chewing your lower lip, you look back to Norton, whose face is as red as your own. 

“I guess we should hurry up and join them.” 

Norton would say as his hand takes yours, grinning as he gives a playful nudge. Holding his hand you walk beside him. Inside the restaurant you find the band sitting at a table looking over menus. Joining them, you find an empty chair, Norton to follow, sitting beside you. 

“This is on me. So don't even think about paying.” 

Michael's voice causing you to look up from the menu. Your eye's stop on Michael, you give him a puzzled look, before glancing over to Norton, unsure of what to say. 

“Think of it as my way for apologizing for yesterday. Plus, even if I didn't offer, something tells me Norton would have.” 

Chuckled Borja as he looked to Norton who would give a nod of his head, confirming that to be true. Your cheeks are still slightly red as you set the menu down after figuring out what you'd order. Breakfast seemed to go by quickly, and your time with Norton would be ending soon. He gives your hand a slight squeeze as the rest of the band gets up from the table after finishing. 

“Event starts soon, I'll be looking for you in the crowd. Maybe we can meet up in between the panels. We usually just sit around backstage waiting to be called up, but I think this would be a much better use of my time.” 

Grinned Norton as he leaned in, giving your cheek a quick kiss. Billy coughs slightly as a flash goes off from his phone. He took a picture but had forgotten to turn the flash off. Norton looks back knowing what he did. 

“I'll be getting him back for that picture, later.” 

You're laughing, finding that funny as you glance back at Billy who's backing away slowly and holding his phone firmly. 

“I'm breaking that later Moran!” 

Shouts Norton as he stands up, while still holding your hand and pulling you up from your chair. Moran can be heard yelling nonsense, but you can't quite make it out, Rob and Michael find this funny as they laugh and walk off. 

“I would like that, I'll wait by the doors to the stage area if that makes it easier?” 

You're unsure of where you should wait, but that choice would be best. Norton nods as he pulls you in for another hug. You can tell as he hugs you tighter, that he doesn't want to let go... he doesn't want to leave, but he has no choice. 

“I'll see you in a while! Hope you have fun!” 

He gives another hug, before walking past you. You lower your head unsure of what to do, and you think Norton's halfway out of the restaurant, but you're wrong, as you feel a sudden kiss to your cheek. Your face lights up as you give him one last glance, his smiling face you're able to make out as he rushes off.


	6. Chapter 6

Norton rushed off and even past his bandmates, his mind all over the place, for him to be so unaware. Rob chuckled as he shook his head, finding it funny how his fellow band mate was now acting, he'd never seen him so happy. 

“Norton! Hold up!” 

Shouted Billy, who rushed after him, followed by Rob and Michael. Stephen stopped just outside the doors leading to the green room, turning his head to see all three of his bandmates out of breath as they caught up to him. Only now did he realize that he hadn't stopped running once he had started, and went right past the three of them. 

“Oops. I didn't even realize I passed you guys.” 

Billy would give Norton a pat on the back as he let out a slight laugh. Opening one door of the green room up, each member would walk inside before the door closed. 

“For once you have someone other than your cats on your mind. I'm glad that's finally happened.” 

Michael would say as he plopped himself down in a chair. Norton couldn't help but laugh, mostly because of how true that was. Finally, he had someone else on his mind, and it wasn't Lucky or Lucy. It was you, and he couldn't get you off his mind, just like you couldn't keep him off of yours as you found a seat in the main hall, waiting for the current panel to end, so you could see Norton again. 

“Billy, send me that picture.” 

Norton would say towards his fellow bandmate, who was once again playing on his cell phone, while they waited to be called up for their stage appearance when the panel finally ended. Moran, slowly looking up from his phone would raise a brow as he glanced in Norton's direction. 

“If I do.. will that mean you won't break my phone?” 

Norton would give a roll of his eye's as he glanced back at Billy, who obviously knew he wouldn't actually break his phone, just because he took a picture. A grin would appear on Moran's face as he looked back to his phone again, messing around with it and not saying a word for about a minute, leaving Norton unsure if he would send him the picture or not... 

A sudden vibration of Norton's phone would alert him that he had a new text message, and as he looked to see who or what it was, the picture that Moran had taken would appear, causing a wide grin to come to his features. 

“Thanks man! Great shot!” 

Moran would give a nod of his head while putting his phone away. Standing to his feet, Norton taking a quick glance to see his bandmates getting ready to play a little game in the green room. That, of course, was not a surprise, they usually ended up tossing a ball around and almost breaking something that was in the room. 

“Who's up first?” 

Rob asked as he picked up the ball, looking to each bandmate and seeing as Borja was raising his hand, that would be the start of the game. Each member would take a turn, and Norton would film bits and pieces of it for Snapchat. Things were fun so far, but now he needed to stop recording, he was up next. Rob's throw was a hard one, and it went right past him. 

“Man.. I don't think any of us would have ever wanted to catch that. Hands would be hurting for sure.” 

Replied Moran as he watched this from afar. Rob would make note of that and try a slightly lighter throw, this one Norton thought he could catch but it would hit the back of his hand instead. Stephen would step away holding his hand, rubbing the back of it as he groaned slightly. 

“Sorry! Sorry! My throwing has been off. I didn't hurt you did I?” 

Rob frowned, hoping he hadn't just hurt Norton with that last throw. Setting the ball down soon after and thinking it likely not best to continue after that. Norton continued rubbing his hand, assuming the feeling of pain would pass. The last thing he needed was an injured hand, minutes before he has to go on stage. 

“I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry about it.” 

However, the look on his face that Billy saw, that told him that he didn't think it would be fine. With how much he was messing with it, his hand must have been really hurting from that hit. Billy would take a handful of ice, a ziplock bag, and a paper towel, making a quick ice pack for Norton, handing it to him with a slight nudge to catch his attention. 

“Maybe that will help. Keep it on for a few minutes, then take it off, and all that. Usually, fifteen minutes to keep it applied. But what am I telling you that for? You probably already know that.” 

Laughed Moran as he walked off to mess with his phone again and finish playing a game that he had been playing on it just previously. Applying the ice to his hand did help for the few minutes that he left it on there, and with the panel ending in another ten minutes, he wondered how well his hand would feel. 

Rob was worried, and the concerned look was clear as day on his face as he glanced over at the drummer. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he was hoping he'd be fine. If not, they would really need to come up with something.. 

“Norton, maybe you should rest your hand.” 

Rob would suggest suddenly, making Norton look up from his hand, looking quite red. It sounded weird to hear and it would likely be weird for the fan's for there not to be a drummer when they went on stage. Rob's first thought was just do something simple that didn't require drums, but that could be a bit difficult. Norton, on the other hand, had an idea.. 

“I know who could take my place!” 

Take his place? Who on earth could take his place? Rob's first thought had been Richard Speight Jr, or even Billy since the two of them had both played drums on occasion. But that was far from who Stephen was thinking about. Rushing out of the room, Rob hadn't even been able to get a single word out before Norton had left the green room, leaving the entire band puzzled. 

“Do you think he's going to find Rich?” 

Michael would ask out as he kept an eye on the door that Stephen had used to leave the room. Rob shrugged as did Billy, who was still paying more attention to his phone and the current game he was obsessed with. Meanwhile... 

You can't wait for the panel to finish, and as time ticks down, you swear it feels so much slower now that you're waiting for something specific to happen. You're growing slightly uncomfortable in the chair, that you now lean forward in. As you glance around the room, the familiar face of Norton catches your eye, and he catches your glance. You're quick to notice that he's waving you over. Confusion takes over, you know full well that he and the rest of the band are supposed to go on in about ten minutes. So what does he want to see you for? Hesitating for only a second, you leap from your seat and the closer you get the more you notice that he's holding his other hand now. 

“Is.. everything okay?” 

You can't help but ask, concerned for him as he continues rubbing over his hand. You're able to see that it's red. What had happened since you two had parted ways? Stephen would give a quick look at his watch, then to you, giving a gesture of his head to follow him backstage. Backstage?! Now you're not confused, you're nervous.. 

“Well it was until Dr. Balls decided to nearly break my hand in the green room.” 

While the name that Stephen used to refer to Rob was mildly amusing, and you had heard it during a live video on Instagram some days ago, you weren't able to laugh, not with Stephen being injured. Following close behind, you make your way into the green room, unsure of just what you're going to see, or who. 

“Earlier you said you played drums, well-marching band but.. from what I saw during Saturday night... you have a lot more talent on the drums than you're letting on. Am I right?” 

Asks Norton as he turns to you as you stand just beyond the door to the green room. He can tell that you're nervous, as he glances back to you, again gesturing to follow. You give a nod of your head as you step into the green room, the door closing behind you and as you follow him further into the room, there's the rest of the band, who look up with puzzled looks. 

“I..” 

You were about to answer Stephen's question, but with the rest of the band looking from Norton to you, you're feeling as if you have a frog in your throat. Billy raises a brow as he speaks up. 

“Did we.. miss something? I thought you were going to find your replacement until your hand feels better?” 

Then it hits you.. his question now made sense and it wasn't just him asking a random question as he led you backstage. Your face turns red as you turn your attention from Billy, Michael, and Rob who are highly confused, probably as confused as you are. 

“She's my replacement.” 

Your eye's widen as soon as he says that. His replacement?! Never once had you ever felt like fainting, not until now. The room, you swore it was spinning.. or you were. Rob was quick to notice the look. Quick from his seat, he would guide you over to a chair, as Stephen grabbed the ice pack that he had put down before finding you. 

“Replacement...? Uh.. Stephen I don't.. quite understand.”

Norton would smile as he walked towards you, plopping himself in a chair as Rob moved out of the way. The ice over his hand as he rested it on the table. 

“That question I asked you earlier... well, with my hand not feeling so great right now, I thought maybe you could take my place for the last few panels of the night... you don't have to do much, and with your skills from the marching band and what you did last night, I thought maybe you'd be up for that.” 

Now you would need to do more than answer his first question, you would need to give him an answer. Could you possibly be his replacement for the remainder of the night? Chewing your lower lip, you take notice of the band who's anxious to hear what you have to say, this, however, has you more nervous to speak up, but Stephen and the band needed an answer, time was running out. 

“I can do it... I just need to know the song and a few other details and I'm good to go...” 

Stephen grinned widely, while the rest of the band looked to each other in surprise at this. They were starting to see just how much more you and Norton had in common. Rob would look over a piece of paper briefly, it had their remaining songs on it that they would play in between the panels, and they had just a couple more to do. Setting it in front of you now so you could look it over, just in case there was a song on there you didn't know. 

“Think you can do that? Up next we have Mark's panel, after that, we have Ruth, Jensen, and Jared and then myself and Rich... think you can handle that?” 

Four panels remained for the last day of the convention and one of them was a big one. Well in your eye's this whole thing was a big opportunity, to get to play on stage with Louden Swain.. but while it was exciting to think about, you felt more concerned about the injury that Stephen had and you hoped it would heal up real quick... Hopefully really soon, maybe even before a few of these panels started. 

“Yes, I can handle that... no problem...” 

You could handle playing the drums with no problem, getting on stage, however, that would be the problem. Nervousness would set In now that you thought of how little time you had until you headed on stage with the band for the next panel. Norton would put down the ice pack, the slightly cold touch to bring your attention to him as his hand touched yours. 

“You'll do great, I know it. I know you're probably nervous, but you'll do great, and you won't be alone... Michael will be right next to you, just look at him if that helps. I used to do that a long time ago, focus on one member of the band and act like it was just me and them on stage.”

Stephen believed in you, and as he smiled at you and gave your hand a gentle squeeze, you felt yourself feel less nervous for filling in for him. You would let out a deep breath as you keep your eye's on Stephen. 

“I hope your hand feels better really quick, the fans would rather see you up there. Believe me. But I will do my best!” 

Do your best, that was all you could do. Your skills didn't match Norton's but he seemed to think you were good enough to take a gamble on, even though he had never seen you play. Billy would clear his throat, causing you and Norton to look in his direction.

“One minute, we're heading to the stage now. Follow Michael, he'll help you if there's something you don't understand.” 

Spoke Moran as he gave you a quick smile, giving a quick wave to Norton before he would walk out of the room with Rob, leaving you, Norton and Michael. A smile on your face as you give one more glance to Norton who nudges you to go. Standing up, you can feel the nervousness slowly returning as you follow Michael out of the green room and towards the stage. 

Borja gives you a friendly pat on the back as you make your way towards the stairs leading to the stage. A familiar voice can be heard, Richard Speight Jr is already up on stage and talking to Rob Benedict. Billy was already up on stage and you could tell by the sound of a few strums of a guitar. You take a deep breath as Borja nudges you forward. 

The nudge from the bassist makes you move up the stairs and unto the stage. You look like a deer in headlights, frozen and the nervousness is fully there as you gulp. Michael would nudge you again, noticing your sudden situation, he would move you towards the drums, which would finally bring you to realize you're behind the drums and quick to sit down. 

A brow raised by Richard Speight Jr and you can see his eye's on you. Your cheeks turn red and you try to focus on Michael as he picks up his bass.

“Woah! Did you guys finally fire Norton?! When did you guys get a new drummer?!” 

Speight would suddenly say out as he looked from you to Rob Benedict. Your eye's remain focused on Michael, who is quick to hand you the drumsticks that Norton had left on stage. It is obvious those that are waiting for the next panel to start are curious about what has happened to Norton. 

“He hasn't been fired.. yet. I may or may not have accidentally injured him when playing around backstage. She's his replacement until his hand stops hurting.” 

Most seem fine with that, but you can hear many of those in the crowd going 'awe', and likely hoping for Stephen to feel better and return. Though your hands are shaky, you start up with some help from Borja. Peeking out is Stephen, who gives a wave to Richard and the crowd, but makes a gesture that no one makes any sudden noises as his eye's focus on you. 

A simple beat was all you needed to do, that wouldn't be so hard, even though Richard Speight Jr seemed to keep glancing at you, likely more curious on who you were and that was most certainly the case after he spotted your convention wristband. The sudden announcement of Mark Pellegrino and everyone shouting 'All hail Satan', likely the only place this could be said and it not be taken as a horrible thing, you would find yourself not even batting an eye, just staying focused on your task at hand. 

As soon as Borja and the rest of the group started moving off stage, you were quick to follow, leaving Pellegrino to do his panel. You take a deep breath as you join the band back in the green room. Hands wrap around your waist from behind, Norton's grinning from ear to ear as he pulls you against him for a hug.

“You did great! Kept right on the beat and everything. I knew I made the right choice!” 

Norton would say as you turned to face him, once he loosened his grip around your waist. Your face is red as your eye's meet his. A wide grin stays on the face of Stephen Norton as he speaks up. 

“I was thinking of going back up for Ruth and the rest, but I might just let you finish this all off!” 

He couldn't be serious.. the look on his face though, he seemed to be extremely serious about letting you finish off the panels and how about the very end? He had said finish this all off... You chew your lower lip as you star up at Norton who continues to grin. 

“Oh no! You are going back up there Stephen! At least the end of the convention.. there is no way I'm doing that... Your hand should be completely fine by then.. right?”


	7. Chapter 7

Norton would only grin back at you as you waited for some sort of answer.. but one wouldn't come. You could feel as your cheeks turned red once again, and you can't help but bury your face in his chest, nervous, beyond nervous that you'll need to go on a few more times before the end of this event. To replace Norton that had never once crossed your mind when you decided to come to a convention... 

“How is your hand, Stephen?” 

Rob would ask, as he watched both of you. Norton would give a thumbs up with the previously hurt hand. The pain had stopped so it seemed and it was no longer red. Seeing this with his own eye's, Rob would give a sigh of relief. With his hand no longer in pain, maybe he would finish up the convention, but only time would tell. 

You overhear the question by Rob and look towards his hand. It looks like it's fine, no longer red and he's no longer rubbing it or holding ice against it. You glance from Norton to Rob, who walks away chuckling softly. 

“Stephen? Is your hand better? If it is, that's great... I just..” 

Norton would raise his hand up and press his index finger against your lips, causing you to blush and fall silent as he grinned down at you, merely nodding his head to answer your question that his hand was in fact fine. 

“It is, but I'm still going to let you replace me for a little while longer.” 

Deep breathes, you can do this, again. Up next was Ruth Connell and you seemed to have more confidence than before, thanks to Stephen. You had time to sit and, do what exactly... you hadn't the slightest clue. This hadn't been part of your plan for the convention when you came and now everything you had planned to do, watching the panels had changed and now you were playing in between them. 

This would end up being one crazy convention story for sure, one worth writing in your journal when you made it home. Your eye's now started to fill with tears at the thought of the event ending and going home. Sniffling, you would look up at Stephen, who would notice the tears. 

“Why are you crying? If replacing me has done that I-” 

You lift a hand up to stop him from saying more. It wasn't his fault, just emotions getting the better of you because you knew that in a few more hours, all of this would come to an end and then who knew when you would get to see or talk to Norton again. Biting your lower lip, you would stare up at him. 

“Not your fault... I just realized that our time will be coming to an end soon and I'll be going back home and you'll be on the road again and that just... made me slightly emotional.” 

You would admit as you stare up at him. Norton would smile as he took you by the hand and guided you over to the round table, pulling out a chair for you, before he would sit down. Rob, Billy, and Michael would remain silent as they stood around, playing on their phones, as the two of you talked.

“While you were on stage, I was thinking of that too. I give you my word, I will be calling, sending you videos and more, maybe even Lucky and Lucy will too!” 

Replied Norton, as he chuckled softly. The mention of the cats, that would make a smile appear on your face, knowing full well that he had two accounts for his cats, on Twitter, and on occasion, he would post something on each page, often it being quite amusing and random. His hands take yours in his as he leans forward, his lips lightly press to your cheek. 

“Crazy how this happened... I wish this event lasted longer now. Maybe you can come to an upcoming concert, I know I would love that!” 

You feel as your cheeks heat up as soon as his lips touch them. Your hands in his as you think, trying to figure out when the next concert is for them. It wasn't for another convention, was it? It had been a little while since you had looked up their schedule and now you were stuck trying to remember when their next gig was. 

“Austin, think you could make that?” 

Rob asked, overhearing the conversation between you and Norton. Austin Texas was where they had their next gig, and it wasn't part of a Supernatural convention. It clicked in your mind, the concert, you remember seeing posts on both Twitter and Instagram about it and it was a two-day concert. Could you possibly make it?

Norton had kept his eye's on you, waiting, hoping you could say that you'd be able to make that concert. Chewing your bottom lip, you would speak up. 

“Flight and Hotel, sure I could afford that... but I'm not sure I would have enough for the two tickets required for the two shows you guys have. I would love to go, it would be my first Louden Swain concert that wasn't at a Supernatural convention.” 

As you explain that you would love to see a Louden Swain concert that wasn't connected to a Supernatural convention but are unable to afford the tickets after a plane ticket and a hotel room. This would give Norton an idea. 

“You can stay with me, I'll pay for the Hotel and the tickets for the concert!” 

He seemed more than excited to do that. It would only require you to pay for the plane tickets, and who knew how much that would be, you'd have to check that later. But, seeing as you didn't have to worry about a hotel or the concert tickets, thanks to Norton, you weren't going to need to worry much about affording a plane ticket that would likely cost you just under two-hundred dollars, likely. 

“Are you sure you want to do that... Stephen? You really don't-”

He'd cut you off with a finger to your lips, once again causing your cheeks to become bright red. There was just no arguing with this man. The rest of the band could be heard chuckling in the background at the interaction between you and Norton, and it only causes your cheeks to turn redder. The chuckling from the band would now cease, leaving a silent moment between the two of you. Your cheeks would remain red as Norton gently caressed your right cheek, as he smiled. 

The silence would be interrupted as a voice was heard, telling Rob and the rest of the group that they were on in five. This would snap you out of your constant staring at Norton, as you both looked back to see the time. The time had gone by quicker than you had expected. It seemed the saying was true. Time does go by fast when you're having fun, or when spending it with someone special.

Jumping to your feet, you smooth out your outfit and run your fingers through your hair, trying anything to calm yourself before you're back on stage in front of a large crowd. You're not as nervous as you were previously, but the look on your face tells Norton that your nervousness hasn't faded completely yet. 

His arms wrap around you, pulling you into him. Your head rests against his chest before he lets you go, as Michael gestures that it's time to go on. Quick to follow, you rush out of the green room, waving at Norton before you stumble up the two steps that lead up to the stage. Behind the drums, your mind is clear, focused on nothing other than what you're meant to do. No distractions, you don't even acknowledge that Mark Pellegrino or Richard Speight Jr is still on the stage, or even when Ruth Connell appears. Keeping a simple beat to the outro song for Mark and the intro for Ruth came and went before you'd make your way backstage.

“Well looks like Norton will have some competition in the future, for keeping his job with this band” 

A familiar voice would catch you by surprise as you re-enter the green room. Your head turns quickly to the left to see Richard Speight Jr. Clearly, he was joking by that comment, but the fact that he had said anything to you had you at a loss for words. 

“You did a great job. I'm curious though, how do you and Norton know each other?” 

These questions were bound to happen, but you didn't expect Richard to be the first to start asking. Then again, you didn't really figure who would be asking to begin with. Chewing your lower lip, you stare back as you nervously rub the back of your neck with your hand.

“We met after the Saturday Night Special, we only just met yesterday...” 

You weren't exactly sure how much you should say. If you said too much, Richard could start assuming things and if you said too little, it could involve him asking more questions. Richard raised a brow, and it was obvious he wanted to ask more questions, but the sight of Norton wrapping his arms around you would keep him quiet. 

“Hey, Rich! I see you two met. She's great, right?!” 

Your cheeks become flushed as you feel his arms wrap around you from behind. His comment towards Richard, only causing your cheeks to turn redder as you chew your lower lip. You didn't think you'd done that well, but apparently, Norton thought otherwise.

“I was just saying that. I was also hearing how you two met.” 

Replied Richard as he watched how your face went red. Oh, now it was more than obvious that something was going on between you and Norton and he seemed more than a little curious to find out all about it. 

“Oh yeah? We met last night after the concert. She was right in the front row next to the stage on my end, playing air drums right along with me and singing along. I thought that was awesome! So, after I tried to meet her and as luck would have it, we did and we hit it right off! We started talking later on after that, and after Dr. Balls went crazy with his ball throwing back here, she became the perfect replacement for tonight. She's also gotten along with the rest of the guys too.” 

A nod would come from Richard as he listened. With a brow raised, you could tell he was trying to picture just how your interactions with Norton went. As he looks you over, the way you're blushing and acting, it points out that you two are becoming more than friends.

“Well, I'll leave you two... alone. Later!” 

A wink would come from Richard as he passed by you. The way he said he'd leave you two alone, certainly didn't sound normal. He was assuming more was going on between you and Norton was quick to catch that, nudging Richard as he gave him a serious look. 

“You really did great out there again. I enjoyed watching!” 

Grinned Norton as he let his arms drop to his sides, as he leaned back, allowing you to turn and face him. A smile of your own would appear as you looked up to him. 

“Thanks, I'm hoping I can keep doing that good. But I would much rather be watching you up there.”


	8. Chapter 8

Left alone once again in a room with Norton, you swore to yourself you wouldn't blush. So many thoughts running through your mind as you stood staring up at him. The silence between you, the constant staring... your breath hitched as you tried to think of something to say. 

Meanwhile, in another room, Richard Speight Jr would seek out Rob, who could be found laying across a couch, silently looking at his phone, with his twitter page open. It wasn't an uncommon sight for Richard to come across. 

\--Their Conversation--

“Hey there, Bob-o!” 

Speight would say out as he plopped down on a chair across from the couch that Benedict was on. Rob's attention would go from his phone to his best friend. A smile would appear as he sat up slowly. 

“Oh, hey, Rich!” 

The two were close, and it didn't take long for Benedict to realize the look on Richard's face as soon as he looked him over. A brow raised as Richard leaned forward in the chair, tapping his thumbs against his legs. 

“Norton flirting with a fan huh?” 

Rob found himself laughing for a brief moment as he gave a nod of his head. Speight, knowing full well that the band had made it a rule for that not to happen, but from what he had heard from Norton, that seemed no longer to be the case and he was more than a little curious on what Rob thought of this happening. 

“He seems happy. But, I thought you guys made it a rule, no flirting with fans?” 

Once again Rob would find himself nodding his head. Richard wasn't wrong, but stopping this, Rob couldn't quite bring himself to do that, neither could Billy and even though Michael tried, he slightly regretted tugging Stephen away in the very start. 

“You should have seen their interactions earlier, and from what Billy and Michael have told me, they really seem to be happy. It has been a while since I've seen Norton like this. He's almost acting like a teenager in love.” 

Chuckled Rob, as he ran his fingers through his hair, which he had recently had cut into what was called a faux hawk. Richard, leaning back would give a nod of his head as he thought back to the brief encounter that he had with the two of them. 

“Well, as long as they're happy, that's great. Hope it works out. I wonder how that will work though. Will she be attending upcoming conventions and concerts with you guys? Or is this going to be one of those long-distance relationships?” 

Now those were some serious questions Richard was asking, and this even had Rob thinking now. Norton hadn't really given him any information about that, but Billy had listened in on some of their discussions late last night. A thought would come to Rob as the two of them fell silent, briefly. 

“Maybe I should talk to Norton...” 

Rob would shove his phone into his left pants pocket before pushing himself up and off of the couch. Giving a wave to Richard, before he would head out into the hall... 

\--Present Situation--

“We really should do more than just staring at each other... not that I have any complaints...” 

You finally respond, breaking the silence between the two of you. Norton, chuckling as he would nod in agreement. With so little time left with the event, it was best to do something, instead of just staring at one another. With Ruth still on stage, there was still enough time for the two of you to talk, but you both seemed to be nervous and finding it difficult to say something. 

Norton would move closer, a smile still on his face, his hand moving to yours, giving it a light squeeze. You try your hardest not to blush. Once again you fail to stop that from happening. You stare into his eyes as he stares right back, leaning forward, closer and closer... inches apart.. a sudden knock behind you, causes you to jump. Your head-turning back to see Rob Benedict, his features show he's embarrassed. 

“Sorry for interrupting. Norton, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Norton would look back to Rob as he gave a nod of his head. Looking back to you, he would give an apologetic look, as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze before lifting himself up from the chair and walking out of the room to talk with Rob. Two times you and Stephen had come to kissing and both times there had been interruptions, first was Billy and now Rob. Maybe that was a sign that it wasn't time for that, yet. 

Your mind now raced with thoughts of just what Rob needed to discuss with Norton. With a deep breath you try to think of anything other than that, but worry sets in as you think that maybe Rob was regretting being so easy to approve of what you and Norton were doing. Chewing your lower lip, you can only hope you're wrong. 

“What do you need to talk to me about, Rob?” 

Norton asked, curious on just why Rob had suddenly wanted to talk. Was it about the upcoming event's? Or was there something more recent on Rob's mind? Benedict would run his fingers through his hair as he cleared his throat. 

“Rich and I were talking and he asked a few questions that got me thinking. This relationship you're forming, it will be difficult. A long-distance relationship basically and I know those can be... extremely difficult. Constant traveling and barely seeing one another in person. Rich brought that up after asking if she would maybe be joining us for conventions and concerts, and I thought I'd bring that up with you. After this convention, things will be difficult because we're going to be busy...” 

Norton would stand still, quiet as he listened to what Rob had to say, this information registering and now he was deep in thought as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. While you both had discussed writing one another on social media, video chatting and anything else possible, seeing each other in person would be difficult. Now what Richard had said to Rob would give Stephen an idea. 

“Maybe she could join us! Travel with us from conventions and concerts, kinda like how your wife, Billy's and Michael's join us a lot of the time. I could handle paying for her. Maybe..... before I get ahead of myself I should talk to her about that.” 

Replied Norton as he tapped his chin, thinking how to even bring that up to you in discussion. Rob's eyes widened for a brief moment, a bit taken aback by the sudden response his bandmate had given him. He had never seen Norton like this, not in all the years that he had known him, had he ever acted like this. 

“Wow. You really like her, don't you? This is a whole new side of you, Stephen. Maybe things should move slowly though. We have a little while until our next concert, so you have time to get to know each other better. Moving so quickly could scare her, I've had that experience before.”

Replied Rob as he watched Stephen, who nodded his head. Rob was right, maybe some of that would scare you away, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. 

“Anyway! We have another fifteen minutes until we go on, I'll let you two have some privacy until we go on!” 

With that, Rob would turn and walk off, leaving Norton to think to himself on what his next actions would be. A lot was now on his mind as he made his way back in the green room, where you would be seen with a worried look on your features. Hearing footsteps, you're quick to look up to see Norton, changing your look of worry to a smile as he lowered himself down into the chair beside you. A smile of his own would appear. 

“Sorry about that, Rob and I needed to discuss something. I saw your worried look, and I know this is never a line anyone wants to hear, and don't be scared for me saying it, because I swear it isn't anything bad, just... we need to talk.”

His smile remained on his features as his hands reached forward, taking hold of yours. Staring back, silent, the look of worry to be slightly seen as you wonder just what he wants to say... of just what you need to talk about in these next fifteen minutes that you have before you head back on stage...


End file.
